


Operation: Merry Wolf-Mas

by Yggdrastiles (hauntedsilences)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Derek Deserves Nice Things, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedsilences/pseuds/Yggdrastiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek deserves the best things. Derek deserves the nicest, cheeriest Christmas ever. Luckily, there’s Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Merry Wolf-Mas

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2015 12 Days of Sterek.

Stiles didn’t actually _mean_ to spend the night at Derek’s but it was Christmas Eve and the poor werewolf still hadn’t finished decorating the loft! So while the rest of the pack was off with their families or significant others, Stiles was at Derek’s loft, helping him set up the (frankly massive) tree. Because apparently he’d cared enough to go out and buy the tree, lights, and decorations, but he couldn’t bring himself to decorate it alone. It had always been a family activity in his house, and now-- well, Stiles understood. His father and he hadn’t been able to bring themselves to celebrate Christmas or Thanksgiving for several years after his mom passed. Even now, it was kind of muted and didn’t hold the same significance it used to. Stiles thought that maybe it wasn’t too late to save the magic from dying in Derek’s eyes, at least.

No, Derek deserved the best Christmas EVER. Which was why Stiles was standing on a ladder stringing lights onto the tree (“You work from the top down, Derek. Top. Down. Let gravity work for you!”) all the while wearing a huge, ridiculous pair of reindeer antlers. He was balanced precariously as it was, his balance not being helped by the way he was shaking his hips to _“Have a Holly, Jolly Christmas”_ which was blasting through the loft as loud as Derek would allow it. He was lucky he didn’t have neighbors. Or rather, theoretical neighbors were lucky they didn’t live next to Derek.  
Derek, on the other hand, was standing with his feet firmly on the ground, wearing a rather garish (yet adorable) Christmas sweater and holding a steaming cup of hot chocolate while he looked on with barely-concealed concern.

“Well if I fall, you’d better catch me with your manly werewolf arms.” He’d said with a wink as he clambered up the ladder. Derek had rolled his eyes, but was betrayed by a tiny little smile building at the corner of his mouth. A smile that had been growing since Stiles had set foot in the door and had declared **Operation:Merry Wolf-mas** a go.

But before Derek could have much say in the proceedings, Stiles was making himself at home, connecting his phone to the stereo and blasting his Christmas playlist, and whipping out a massive box of hot chocolate packets. “I know that there are better kinds of hot chocolate, but this is the kind we always drank, so it’s got a major nostalgia factor for me. But if you’d rather more fancy stuff, we can get it.” He’d offered. But Derek had just shook his head, it was the kind his family had drank too.

“Yo, Sourwolf, can you hand me another string of lights? This one’s almost done.”

Derek nodded, setting down his mug on a tiny unoccupied flat surface (most were covered in some form of Christmas paraphernalia) and grabbed for another box of lights.

“What end do you have up there?”

“The plugging-in bit. I need the end with the holes.” Stiles answered waving the end of the lights in his direction.

“Here you go.” Derek said, handing it all up.

It wasn’t long before Stiles was finished with the lights and they began to hang up the other decorations. Derek worked from the bottom, and was surprisingly methodical about the way he placed them. Stiles was a lot more random, but in the end they decided that it was fairly even and besides, who looks at the back of the tree, anyway?

Stiles insisted that Derek hang up the star. Derek tried not to tear up. Derek failed.

It was well past midnight, though, when they finished and Stiles helped clean up the empty boxes and random trash pieces that had been scattered all over the floor.

“Uhhhh, I really don’t feel like driving...” Stiles whined, beginning to gather his things and head towards the door.

Derek only had to think for a moment before blurting out, “Stay.” At Stiles’ wide-eyed look, he shrugged, trying for nonchalance, “If you want.”

Stiles nodded slowly before his face split open in a grin. “Yeah! Sleepover!” He exclaimed. Derek was worried that he’d insist that the festivities continue, but no, as soon as he got Stiles settled in bed, he was out like a light. Shaking his head, Derek got in bed next to him, feeling a lot happier about the holidays than he had in awhile.

\----------

When Derek got up, it couldn’t have been later than nine, but he wouldn’t know, because his phone was dead. And the power was out. It couldn’t have been out for too long because the loft was only slightly chilly. Derek put a saucepan on the stove to warm up water for more hot chocolate since the electric kettle wasn’t going to be of much use.

He spared a moment to look at Stiles, still asleep on his bed. He was sprawled over the mattress, mouth hanging wide open, yet somehow not snoring, like one would expect him. As if sensing Derek’s gaze, he rolled onto his side, somehow not falling completely off, since he was dangerously close to the edge, and wrapped himself around his blanket in a way that looked so comfortable it made Derek want to get back in bed with him.

When Stiles finally woke up, it was to the smell of hot chocolate and waffles because “I had to use up the last of the milk before it spoils, since the power’s out”.

“The power’s out? Why’s it out?” Stiles asked, stuffing his mouth full of waffle.

Derek shrugged, “No idea, I haven’t been out to look if a line’s down, and I can’t exactly turn on the tv to watch the news.”

“Well check it on your phone!”

“Can’t. It’s dead.”

Suddenly worried, Stiles rushed off to find his own phone, equally dead. “Nooooo, why?” He lamented.

“Probably because you insisted on playing music all night.” Derek returned.

“Shut up. It was necessary. It was in the spirit of Christmas, it was for a good cause.” Stiles countered. “Well as soon as I’m done with this waffle I’m going to find out what’s up. Maybe it’s just a blown fuse somewhere?” He suggested.

“Unless you’re saying it’s the tree’s fault, since that’s the only thing different, I highly doubt it.”

......

“Oh my god. We’re snowed in. Legitimately snowed in.”

“It’s maybe three feet. At most. We can open this window and-”

“NO!” Stiles cried. “No. We are snowed in, Derek. _Snowed in._ There is no escape.”

“But look, you can just step out-”

“You get your furry ass back in here, Derek Antonius Hale!”

“...Antonius...?”

“Not the point! This is a sign. We are snowed in, and we must stay inside where it’s safe and warm and cheery. _Cheery,_ Derek!”

“My middle name isn’t Antonius...”

“Not the point!”

“Alright, alright, calm down.”

“Hmph. As I was saying. We are trapped here, possibly indefinitely. I’m sure that the others are a lost cause. It’s pointless to try and rescue them from the unrelenting, grasping fingers of this frozen winter wasteland.”

“...”

“We are humanity’s last hope, Derek. Their last hope. I’m sorry to say this, I really am, but there’s no other choice. We have to do it.”

“I’m afraid to ask, but...do what, exactly?”

“You and I, Derek, we’re going to have to repopulate the world.”

“I don’t think-”

“It’s going to be difficult, I know, but it’s humanity’s last chance.”

“I really don’t think it is...”

“Shush, no more talking. Come Derek, back to bed.”

“Not that I’m arguing, but-”

“ _Bed._ We have a lot of work to do.”

“...alright...”

\-------

After several (very vigorous) attempts at repopulating the world single-handedly (with inconclusive results), they ate a late lunch and Stiles decided that now that they had done their duty to humanity, they could go outside and enjoy their snow day.

So they started by making snow angels (or rather, Stiles did, because Derek really didn’t want snow in his clothes, spoilsport.) and then Stiles insisted that they recreate the pack as snow-people, which would have been easier if he hadn’t insisted on trying to sculpt their faces into something resembling their beta-shifts, which just kinda made them look like mutilated snow-people...which was actually quite creepy. But when Derek pointed it out, Stiles let him know that he was quite offended, and he must pay the ultimate price: a snowball to the face.

But see, Derek was a Hale, and Hales never back down without a fight, which began a snowball fight that lasted several hours and ended with Stiles being tackled into the snow, and then being kissed within an inch of his life. Ah yes, life was good.

\-------

They went back inside with their faces and hands numb from the cold. “I’ll be there in a second, I just need to grab something from the Jeep!”

Derek had a pretty good idea of what it was. He himself had a pretty large gift for Stiles. It was a massive box, almost Stiles’ height, and a perfect cube. Oh, this was going to be fun.

Because you see, while Stiles had come inside with a perfectly normal-sized gift (it was a package of warm, fuzzy socks and a collection of exotic teas for Derek to try), he utterly gaped at the sight of the box taking up most of Derek’s living room.

“What _the hell_ is that?” He demanded, baffled.

“It’s your present. Don’t you like it?” Derek teased.

“Shut up. I haven’t opened it yet. But seriously, why is it that big?”

“Open it and see.” Derek challenged.

Stiles did. He opened the first box, only to be presented with another. And another, and another. Fifty boxes and most of his patience later, “What the fuck, Derek. This isn’t funny.”

Derek, who was grinning happily, “I beg to differ.”

The living room was covered in empty boxes and Stiles was losing his patience. Finally the boxes were getting so small that Stiles wondered if Derek had actually gotten him anything at all. But no, Derek wasn’t cruel. He wouldn’t go through all this trouble just to play a prank...would he?

Stiles tried to hide his lowering spirits, but Derek noticed. Of course Derek noticed.

“Hey...” He said, grabbing Stiles’ hand and stilling it where it was about to open the next box. “That’s the last box, I promise.” He said. Stiles looked at the box in his hand. It wasn’t more than maybe a two-inch cube. Yet it weighed more than an empty box. Nodding his head, Stiles opened the last box, emptying it into his hand.

“It’s...a key?” Stiles asked. “Oh great, I’m sure somewhere there’s gonna be a locked box I have to open to get to like a clue or something, that’s going to send me on some _ridiculous_ scavenger hunt and-”

Derek chuckled lightly. “No, that’s your present.” He said, hoping that Stiles would get it. He didn’t, of course.

“It is? I mean, that’s cool. It’s a nice key. Thanks, Derek.” He said, trying to be as appreciative as possible, even though he had no idea why his boyfriend had given him a key.

Derek laughed again and shook his head. “I thought you’d get it, really. I mean it’s mostly symbolic, since you technically already have this key. Or a copy of it, rather. But Stiles, I’d...I’d like you to move in with me. If you want.”

Stiles’ eyes widened in surprise before he grinned, “Oh my god, I’m an idiot! Wow. But yeah, I’d love to move in with you! I was trying to be subtle by casually leaving my stuff here. Good that you picked up on my hints.” He said, nodding sagely.

Derek just smiled and shook his head. His boyfriend was ridiculous.

“But seriously, this is awesome! Now we can have sleepy morning sex every day if we want! And sleepy cuddles that don’t have to end! And...yeah, this is so great. Thanks, Derek!”

“You’re welcome.” He said, wrapping him up in a hug and kissing him soundly. “Merry Christmas, Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](yggdrastiles.tumblr.com)


End file.
